


Dancing in the Dark

by roguefaerie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dancing, Female Character of Color, Joyfest 2020, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Kala Dandekar, Polyamory, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Wolfgang, Kala and Rajan are dancing at Amanita and Nomi's wedding until they are doing more than dance.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



> Rated somewhere between M and E, I'm always closer to M but this pushes the boundaries a bit.
> 
> Written for Joyfest, which celebrates BIPOC.
> 
> Originally posted incorrectly and visible for about 20 minutes, this is a repost of that work. Sorry!

There are a long series of moments that remind her how much she loves them both. She sees the two of them together, thinking of the way that only the strangest series of events could have united these two and yet here they were, working perfectly in tandem, surrounding her in a bubble of joyous love and yet in their own world as they swayed to the music, with Rajan losing his inhibitions more every day as he swayed against Wolfgang.

She has never felt it necessary to ask Rajan what their first kisses had been like. She knows what it’s like to kiss both of them and--the idea of it makes her sway a little too, between them.

They come back to reality where she’s there too and they raise their arms over her, holding onto each other and curling around her seductively in the dance.

Every time they brush together she feels her nerve endings respond all the way up and down her body.

* * *

That night she asks Wolfgang if she can join with him and she knows the moment he senses her thoughts. They will both give Rajan the night he deserves, mentally connected and able to anticipate the other.

The only one they can’t fully anticipate is Rajan, but he is practiced now at allowing his sensate family to be who they are. He is familiar with what it all means and what they each mean to him.

If anything he chooses to use his words more now than he ever has, because he knows that without that they are left guessing with him more than with each other.

Rajan shakes his head minutely. “Our Kala should be first,” he says.

She likes the sound of that. ‘Our Kala.’ She wonders if she should accept that as what is about to happen.

Then she realizes that Wolfgang is already teasing her from within her mind in all of the ways he knows how and she starts to melt.

“Both of you together,” Wolfgang says out loud, and she knows this is also for Rajan’s benefit. “My family.”

Kala’s absolutely going to melt.

He sets about showing each of them exactly how much they are his. How much he wants both of them. He takes his time, settling his hands over both of their bodies with reverence she can feel on the outside looking into his eyes and on the inside through the sensate bond.

She can ride the wave of Wolfgang’s emotions--and arousal--as he gets to work touching both of them, and she feels the fire between Rajan and Wolfgang like nothing else she’s ever felt. When they kiss, Rajan lets his body settle against Wolfgang’s in a way that she can feel and when they’re both about to come she realizes that Wolfgang’s orgasm is going to take her over the edge.

The three of them lie in wave after wave of afterglow and when there is no more to be had Wolfgang turns his grinning face to Kala and asks her, “More?”


End file.
